


A Collection of Memories

by C0mpr3h3n51b13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst(?), Poetry, YouTube, collection, comments, existential thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0mpr3h3n51b13/pseuds/C0mpr3h3n51b13
Summary: Well, I was going through the comments section for the Song of Healing, (10 hrs) and I realized that people write some really good shiz. Yeah, it's pretty angsty and a little dramatic, but it's nice, you know? Some people really have a lot of determination to keep going on. I thought I'd share some of my favorites. (Not the ones that were bitching about Ben Drowned and airhorns.)





	A Collection of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read this while listening to the Song of Healing. Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXnWfx6bIVE  
> Actually, that is THE link.:D  
> If you see something you or someone else wrote, and want me to take it down or take your name down, just PM me and I'll do it as soon as possible. On that note, I didn't write any of these. I tweaked some for grammar, however. No content changes. Also, i don't own Majora's Mask or the Legend of Zelda series. Moderately obvious.  
> Have a nice day!

_Adrisaurus & ColdFlameZero _

Day to night,  
Dark to light,  
Fall the sands of time.  
Let the years,  
Like the gears,  
Of a clock unwind.  
In your mind,  
Walk through time,  
Back to better days.  
Memories,  
Like a dream,  
Wash tears away!  
Like a star in the sky,  
Darkness can't reach you.  
Light the night. Joy is light,  
'Till the new dawn.  
Cast away,  
Your old face,  
Let go of your spite.  
With this mask I'll ask,  
To borrow your light!

 

_Sperglord_

Imperfection (SIN)  
A devastating fate to all those who have lived. A plague, an illness, an impairment, a destiny, and overall, a fate that we all have succumbed to. We are born to it, and to the ground we sleep with it until we merely become particles of dust. No matter our social status, no matter how affluent, no matter how pure, it is a birth defect that will follow us to the pangs of death. All of us together will bathe together with it in the streams of reality. An inescapable terminal disease.  It has caused so much suffering, so much loss, surely we have met  
  
A terrible fate.  
  
Acceptance.  
Everyday humanity secretly laments their weak state despite the achievements they have created during their lifetime. No matter how hard we try, no matter how far we go, man will be imperfect on his own. For if man try to take his imperfection away on his own, seeking the so called "root" of the problem, he will have to take his humanity away too. Because man can't remove it, he accepts it. Despite what many may say of overcoming this inescapable imperfection, each and every day we secretly abhor this repulsive condition, seeking anyway to overcome it so we may truly find happiness. For we are all in reality small children seeking truth, seeking a light in the shadows to guide us. One way out, is the only way we want. A way where there is no pain, no sadness, no problems, no death, no war, no illness, nothing that is dreaded.  
  
And that is the tragedy of man. If he accepts it, will it cause him relief?

 

_NintendoFan214_

I made up some lyrics in memory of Iwata  
  
Here we are  
mourning for  
a great man of our time  
  
Here we stand  
mourning the  
loss of a genius.  
  
Always filled  
our hearts with  
songs of joy and praise  
  
Now he's gone  
but we won't  
forget his works of art.  
  
Satoru Iwata  
a gamer at heart  
you gave us tons of fun  
when times were dark...  
  
But now your time is up  
It's your last "Farewell!",  
Your legacy lives on  
forever more...  
  
Sorry if these are not good enough. I made them up from scratch.  
Let us remember Satoru Iwata together. It's a great way to share the pain.

 

_Vector_

Time - cruel and fearful,  
A swamp, where one is about to be executed for a crime he did not commit,  
A sea, where a fallen musician can only lament his failure,A mountain, where a leader is powerless to save his people,  
A valley, where the ghosts of the past still fight a war that has long since ended,  
A town, caught between it all, where the end begins,  
And one boy, a hero, with all the time in the world and no time at all to save this world...

 

_Keith Gunshot_

...Remember being little, being small, taken care of, being safe, no worries, memories of friends or family, going back to when nothing else mattered but having fun and being alive. Forget paying bills, forget school, forget people full of hate, forget criticism, forget being sad, forget about the bad things that have happened to you and the world around you, and go back to when the sun shined and you loved being happy. This song really hits you hard :(

 

_Lindsey Zarate_

Close your eyes  
Think of times  
Lost in better days  
Still the sighs  
In your cries  
Of a thousand pains  
In this life  
Darkness lies  
Fondly next to you  
Memories  
Fade away  
Nothing is true  
Like the light in the night  
I will go with you  
Show me your scars  
Let me heal your wounds too  
Like the light in the night  
I will come guide you  
Open your heart  
Let your life start anew

(I wanted to share these lyrics because they're too nice to be unknown. They’re not mine.)

 

_Andy Robbins_

Imagine, if the world could listen to this melody. Perhaps there could be peace for a just a moment.


End file.
